When properly affixed around a person's neck, a traditional tie comprises (i) a front tie portion positioned furthest away from the chest of the person and (ii) a rear tie portion positioned between the front tie portion and the chest of the person. Many ties have a loop on a rear surface of the front tie portion so that a tail end of the rear tie portion can be inserted through the loop for securing the rear tie portion to the front tie portion. Unfortunately, the loop on the rear surface of the front tie portion of traditional ties can become unattached from the rear surface of the front tie portion due to improper stitching, or some other tie defect. When this happens, the rear tie portion moves uncontrollably from behind the front tie portion so as to be undesirably in view along with the desirably view of the front surface of the front tie portion. In addition, due to (i) the length of the tie, (ii) the height of the person wearing the tie, or (iii) both (i) and (ii), the rear tie portion is not long enough to extend through the loop on the rear surface of the front tie portion when the tie is properly affixed around a person's neck, and consequently, moves uncontrollably from behind the front tie portion so as to be undesirably in view.
What is needed in the art is a simple tie stay clip and method of using a simple tie stay clip that prevents a rear tie portion from moving uncontrollably from behind a front tie portion so as to be undesirably in view.